Descubriendo Mahoutokoro
by eric.dragonrider
Summary: ¡Venga y descubra unos días en la exótica escuela de magia Mahoutokoro! No se pierda este especial reportages mágicos, donde uno de nuestros magiperiodistas se alojará como un alumno más en la prestigiosa escuela nipona.


**Donde la magia y la tradición van de la mano. Descubriendo Mahoutokoro.**

Hoy, en la sección de Historias de otros lugares mágicos, os traigo la historia de una antigua escuela de magia cuyos preceptos se han mantenido hasta nuestros días. Se trata de Mahoutokoro, la escuela de magia y hechicería japonesa. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas lechuzas con la dirección del centro, me proponen una visita de cinco días a la escuela, para poder admirar todo su esplendor.

Sin dudarlo, hago mi maleta y parto raudo hacia un traslador. Según me informan en el Ministerio, dado que Mahoutokoro forma parte de las 11 escuelas mágicas, y he sido invitado formalmente, se me permite acceder al país formalmente en traslador. Además, se me otorga un pasaporte muggle con otra identidad por si algún policía muggle me solicitara la documentación.

No detallaré el proceso de trámites ni del viaje en sí, dado que si alguien quisiera viajar en traslador, el Ministerio de Magia, en su Oficina de Atención a Asuntos Exteriores, dispone de excelentes pergaminos con el procedimiento detallado, además de un personal que está dispuesto a contestar todas las dudas. En su lugar, explicaré cómo ha sido mi experiencia a partir de este momento, en el que el traslador me deja en el santuario de Itsukushima, en Hiroshima, Japón.

Una vez llegado, me sorprende el silencio del lugar, tan sólo roto por el murmullo del agua. Se trata de un mar interior pero lo que más me llama la atención es que he ido a parar a una construcción que está edificada sobre el agua. De hecho, todo el santuario lo está. Echo a andar hacia el edificio en el que me encuentro y al abrir la puerta corredera, que es de un material extraño, parecido al pergamino que usamos para escribir, me recibe un hombre mayor que me empieza a hablar rápido en japonés hasta que me dirijo en inglés y él, en un torpe inglés, me pregunta quién soy y qué hago allí.

El hombre me sonríe y me invita a pasar a otra sala, eso sí, primero me advierte que me debo descalzar, dado que no se puede andar con zapatos dentro del santuario. Me explica que es una costumbre ceremonial y que debo caminar en silencio, dado que en el recinto hay magos trabajando. El sitio funciona como oficina del Cuerpo de Diplomáticos del Ministerio de Magia Japonés y el hombre que me recibe me informa de que seré transportado a la escuela en un traslador especial capaz de burlar las defensas mágicas de la misma. Le doy las gracias antes de entrar en la sala y me sorprende que me las devuelve, o eso creo, con una reverencia. Había oído historias acerca de la educación japonesa y de que era incluso mayor que la educación y maneras británicas, pero ahora me hallo sorprendido. Entro en la sala sólo. Me resulta curioso que durante todo el trayecto he estado pisando un suelo extraño. Es como lo que los muggles llaman colchoneta, es moderadamente blando, pero sin embargo seco y fresco. En la sala hay una mesa de madera y encima de la mesa una piedra con una especie de espada curva plateada. Sin saber que es, deduzco que es el traslador y la sujeto por lo que parece ser la empuñadura.

Al tomar la empuñadura toda la habitación se sacude. Tras el familiar viaje y la ya normal sensación que me deja el traslador, me hallo exactamente en la misma habitación. Sin embargo, al levantarme y salir por la puerta, veo que me hallo en una choza y que ante mí se alza un palacio construido en nefrita blanca y otros tipos de Jade. Justo al salir, aparece un hombre vestido de forma extraña. Me fijo que va ataviado con una especie de armadura de placas rojas y dos fundas, una con la forma curva del sable que había dentro de la choza y otra recta mucho más corta. Se lleva la mano a la funda corta y desenvaina una varita mientras me habla en japonés, visiblemente alterado. Me llevo las manos a la bolsa tranquilamente e intento sacar mi carta, cuando un anciano vestido con una especie de vestido negro simple, se acerca lentamente, sosteniéndose en su bastón, y calma al hombre de armadura. Luego se dirige a mí y en un perfecto inglés, aunque con acento muy cerrado, me explica que el hombre de la armadura es un miembro del cuerpo de aurores, y que su deber es proteger la escuela. Luego se presenta. Se trata de Iwata – sensei, director de la escuela.

Mis facciones deben delatarme, porque me mira, sonríe de una forma increíblemente afable, y me toma del hombro. Creo que se da cuenta de que esperaba a alguien diferente, no a un anciano que incluso parece que no camine bien. Sin embargo, él me dirige al interior del palacio, tras indicarme que mis preguntas serán contestadas en el interior. También él me pide que mientras esté allí, deberé ir descalzo por los interiores, dado que el suelo es delicado y está hecho para mantener el contacto con nosotros, no para separarlo artificialmente mediante trozos de caucho.

Mi primera impresión de la escuela es, sin duda alguna, que todo el mundo tiene un respeto y una veneración por las normas que sacarían los colores al más quisquilloso de los londinenses. Sin embargo, antes de enseñarme las clases, me ofrece una prenda similar a la suya pero rosa, un cinturón de seda negro y un par de zapatillas de suela de cáñamo y madera, abiertas por la parte de arriba y que sujetan el pie con una cruz de tela. Me indica que la prenda de ropa se llama _yukata_, el cinturón _obi_ y los zapatos _zoris_. Luego me dice que me vista y sale de su propio despacho para que me pueda cambiar.

Mientras me desvisto, paseo la mirada por el despacho. Es una sala pequeña, también cuadrada, y consta de una mesa central y unos cojines, aunque no hay sillas. También hay una iluminación colgante del techo, como candelabros, pero hechos del mismo material del que están hechas las puertas. En una de las paredes hay una estantería con los mismos tipos de espadas curvas. Además, observo retratos hechos con un estilo muy diferente al occidental y una especie de escritos hechos con símbolos en una especie de tiras verticales. Decido vestirme, y tan pronto como el yukata toca mi brazo, la tela se expande hasta hacerse el traje de mi tamaño. Luego me paso el obi a modo de cinturón, y, tras hacerle un nudo, el yukata se torna amarillo anaranjado. Había leído que si se tornaba dorado era que un alumno estaba a punto de acabar su formación, por lo que me extraña que yo no tenga ese color. Sostengo las zoris en la mano cuando Iwata – sensei entra. Entonces es cuando veo que se sienta de rodillas y hace un ademán para que yo también me siente.

Una vez cara a cara me explica que sensei quiere decir profesor, por tanto, no es su nombre, sino un título honorífico que se pone tras su apellido, que es Iwata. Me explica el código de colores del yukata y me aclara que si el mío no es dorado es porqué ellos, además de los estudios mágicos, realizan formación en materia de trabajo corporal y de arte, y que yo, evidentemente, no he hecho. Le pregunto por el proceso de selección de los alumnos, y me dice que no tienen, dado que muchos alumnos vienen en traslador desde otras regiones de Japón y que los que vienen de otros países asiáticos, se quedan a dormir, pero todos son de la misma casa, es decir de la escuela. Pero sí que me dice que se dividen, no por años, sino según sus dificultades y sus personalidades. Así el horario es casi individualizado, aunque las clases no lo sean, las clases que tocan cada día van apareciendo en el pergamino encantado titulado "horario". Efectivamente, dentro de un mismo año, puede haber niños haciendo defensa contra las artes oscuras y niños de primero que elaboren pociones. Además, me avisa de que las clases son para todos los alumnos por lo que de ese grupo se ven alumnos de primer año con alumnos de último año. Para justificar este método de enseñanza me dice dos frases que os cito aquí "cuando un árbol madura y echa su fruto, es de lógica que ese fruto sea el abono para futuros árboles"; "aprender jóvenes y mayores permite combinar la sabiduría del mayor con la inventiva del joven". Sin duda es algo que me hace reflexionar, como todo lo que he visto hasta ahora.

Me asignan a un grupo con jóvenes que vienen de fuera de Japón, así que hacen algunas clases en inglés. Llego al aula y tras dejar las zoris en la puerta, entro. Allí los alumnos ya están entrenando. Es una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Todos los alumnos están sentados en fila, ante un profesor que está explicando el encantamiento patronus. Los propios alumnos me indican que me siente, de rodillas, al final de la fila y al acabar la explicación, el profesor me explica en un tosco inglés que los más veteranos van al inicio de la fila mientras que los más nuevos a la derecha.

Luego nos instruye a practicar el patronus. Evidentemente a los niños de los primeros cursos no les sale, pero lejos de desanimarse lo siguen intentando, mientras que los jóvenes de los últimos cursos van con los más pequeños y les ayudan a sostener la varita o les dan consejos para concentrarse. Todos hacen reverencias cada vez que empiezan a practicar y cuando acaban y en toda el aula tan solo se escucha en voz baja el murmullo del alumnado realizando el encantamiento. Pasado un tiempo, el profesor alza la voz ligeramente, sin gritar y los alumnos hacen la fila. Hora de practicar el encantamiento de desarme, expelliarmus, y, igual que en el caso del patronus, los alumnos se van emparejando y rotando. Curiosamente, el profesor casi no hace nada además de mostrar el hechizo, a lo sumo, corrige a los más veteranos. Todos los alumnos realizan reverencias en agradecimiento cada vez que el profesor les corrige algo y cada vez que mira a algún grupo de alumnos practicar, incluso cuando no les ha dicho nada.

La clase acaba con una última fila, tras una hora de prácticas, y el profesor les da instrucciones sobre unas lecturas que deben leer y comprender para la siguiente clase. Por último, el profesor se arrodilla y les da las gracias a los alumnos por asistir, mientras que los alumnos primero agradecen al profesor y luego se intercalan entre sí para agradecerse mutuamente por el tiempo de práctica conjunta. Esto me hace plantear si habría tantas disputas entre casas en Hogwarts con un sistema como ese, pero a la vez me da cierta pena porque casi parece un ejército.

Miro mi pergamino y aparecen unos caracteres extraños y abajo, escrito en mi lengua, la palabra _Kendo_, junto con un número de aula. Es en el tercer piso del palacio por lo que subo y me dirijo al aula numerada igual que en mi pergamino. Una vez entro, veo pocos alumnos, todos ellos se están poniendo una especie de falda negra que me dicen que se llama _Hakama_. El profesor viene hacia mí y me ofrece una. También él habla inglés, aunque, como los otros, su inglés es bastante tosco. Me explica cómo ponerme y anudarme la falda, dado que esta va cogida con tiras e incluso para eso tienen normas. Luego me ofrece un sable como el que había en la entrada. Me dice que se llama _katana_ y que está muy afilado, aunque lleva un encantamiento para no cortar a quienes llevan la ropa de la escuela. Nos ponemos en fila y la clase comienza con el tradicional saludo a los compañeros y al profesor, aunque en este caso también hacen el saludo al sable.

La clase en sí es curiosa, el profesor hace más que en la anterior clase y nos muestra los cortes, primero para que los hagamos solos y luego para que los hagamos ante otro compañero. A pesar de no poder cortar, los golpes duelen, pero ni siquiera los más jóvenes parecen quejarse. La clase también dura una hora, aunque el cansancio en los brazos se me hace evidente a los 15 minutos de empezar. Me doy cuenta en seguida de que no es tan simple como ver al profesor hacerlo. Tienen muchísimas técnicas diferentes y hasta un mero corte vertical, que en teoría no es más que dejar caer el sable, constituye todo un arte. En comparación, las varitas son mucho más simples de manejar y pesan menos. Acaba la clase y, tras los saludos, me dirijo al profesor, al que le pregunto acerca de porqué enseñar a los alumnos el uso del sable _katana_ cuando pueden usar una varita. El profesor me mira serio y me explica que es una tradición antigua y que es una manera de honrar a los antepasados. Además, que no siempre uno podrá usar la magia.

Me parece sin duda algo peligroso, pero abandono el aula para dirigirme al comedor. Es hora de comer y, a decir verdad, tengo mucha hambre. Llegado al comedor, una gran sala donde todos los alumnos se sientan donde quieren, probablemente el único momento del día en el que pueden saltarse el "orden", se sirven arroz tres delicias, pollo rebozado y abundantes verduras. También hay una especie de sopa, que algunos estudiantes que hablan un poco de inglés me dicen que es algo que suena como Sopa de _Miso_. Lleva algas y una especie de pasta blanca llamada _tofu_. Está bastante buena. La comida es ligera y como puedo ver abundan los cereales. Sin embargo, hay abundante y parece que la dieta está cuidada.

Tras comer, Iwata – sensei me lleva a un aula donde algunos alumnos están aprendiendo sanación. Escucho atentamente, todo lo que puedo comprender, ya que, aunque el maestro usa el inglés, lo mezcla frecuentemente con el japonés. Iwata – sensei me explica que ellos no siguen el sistema occidental, que se trata de curar la dolencia cuando aparece, sino que ellos analizan constantemente la energía de su cuerpo y cuando detectan que en algún lado hay una acumulación de energía que no fluye, eso provoca dolencias. Al ver mi escepticismo, me explica que los occidentales tendemos a separar el cuerpo en porciones y órganos, sin entender que el cuerpo es un todo, y, por tanto, cualquier alteración en un lugar puede provocar problemas en otro. Ellos lo llaman la ciencia del equilibrio. Aprovechamos esa clase para hablar más de ello y el propio Iwata – sensei me explica que al final, la magia no es más que energía que fluye por nuestro cuerpo, por algo llamado meridianos, y que las varitas no son más que catalizadores para ayudarnos a emplearla. Por eso aquellas personas extremadamente poderosas pueden usarla sin varita. Y por eso, al final, los hechizos sanadores lo que hacen es perturbar el campo mágico de los meridianos para estabilizarlo.

Me resulta extraña su concepción de la magia, aunque tenga sentido, es algo que nunca escuché en San Mungo. Sin embargo, parece dar resultado así que no me queda otra que observarlo. Tras la clase de sanación, entramos a un aula donde se da la clase de historia de la magia. Ésta es la única clase que imparte el mismo Iwata – sensei. Es en esa clase donde descubro algunos apuntes de la historia de la magia en Oriente, de cómo lo que los muggles llaman religión Shintoísta, en realidad es la corriente de la magia que se estudia en Japón y lo que los muggles veneran como Kami son manifestaciones mágicas o bien de fantasmas, de criaturas mágicas o de reductos de magia. También explican cómo los _samuráis_, aquellos legendarios guerreros venerados por los muggles, que les otorgaban poderes sobrenaturales en ocasiones, no eran más que guerreros magos, aurores concretamente, que se dedicaban a infiltrarse y a eliminar aurores de otros gobiernos, en una época en la que no había gobiernos centrales, sino que cada región tenía el suyo y en ocasiones competían.

Incluso comentan que aquello que los muggles conocían como Restauración Meiji, es decir la lucha de un nuevo emperador contra los samuráis no es tal y como los muggles la conocen. En realidad fue una lucha de muggles contra unos cuantos aurores dado que estos últimos quedaron revelados cómo magos y los muggles, temerosos, les atacaron, lo que desencadenó un conflicto entre magos y muggles. Tras morir muchos de esos magos en la batalla de Shiroyama, algunos aurores supervivientes decidieron borrar la memoria a cientos de muggles y modificar los recuerdos a otros cientos. Tras ello, se retiraron a la escuela y tan solo volvieron a las islas centrales de Japón escondidos, acatando el estatuto internacional del secreto. Y fue entonces cuando se endurecieron las medidas a nivel social y escolar en caso de que alguien rompiera ese estatuto.

La historia oriental es interesante, sobre todo por las similitudes. Me parece curioso cómo se va repitiendo la historia en diferentes regiones tan alejadas. Es casi como si los eventos estuvieran condenados a repetirse en diferentes partes del planeta. La clase acaba y tengo varias páginas de pergamino anotadas. Aun así, mi letra es terrible, ya que ellos no usan plumas, sino pinceles de diferente grosor. Para sus símbolos son excelentes, pero para escribir nuestro alfabeto es realmente complicado. Tras la clase, tenemos tiempo libre hasta la hora de cenar. Observo como algunos alumnos se dedican a estudiar, otros practican con las espadas o haciendo movimientos de lucha mano a mano. Incluso los más veteranos practican para desarmar a otro oponente que blande una katana o les tiran hechizos con la varita mientras los que desarman esquivan las maldiciones y les desarman con las manos desnudas. A la hora de cenar, nos volvemos a reunir en el comedor y esta vez cenamos tranquilos. Hay menos alumnos que a la hora de comer, dado que algunos se van a dormir con sus familias y al día siguiente vuelven por la mañana. Tras la cena, nos dirigimos a los dormitorios, hay uno para chicos y otro para chicas. Todos los alumnos, antes de irse a dormir, se dan un baño caliente en una fuente natural que hay fuera del colegio, tras un camino de piedra. El agua sale caliente dado que es una isla volcánica. Los baños están divididos, pero nadie hace ademán de intentar ver que hay al otro lado. La disciplina es estricta en cada aspecto de la escuela.

Una vez bañado, me pongo el mismo ropaje, que de repente vuelve a estar limpio y oliendo bien. Me lo pongo y me dirijo al dormitorio de hombres donde hay un edredón blando en el suelo. Me indican que se duerme en el suelo, al estilo tradicional. Nadie parece darle importancia al hecho de que haya gente de diferentes edades. Los alumnos se van a dormir y yo me meto entre el nórdico, como los demás. Las velas se apagan solas y toda la escuela queda sumida en la oscuridad y silencio.

Al día siguiente amanezco temprano, escuchando el sonido de una campana. Igual que en occidente, aquí despiertan a los alumnos temprano, quizá más temprano que en Hogwarts, pero la diferencia es que, en este caso, las campanas suenan muy graves. Dirijo la vista hacia ellas y veo que se trata de enormes campanas de bronce, huecas, que son golpeadas en su cara exterior por un tronco puesto en horizontal y suspendido con cuerdas. El sonido conseguido es profundo y se cuela por cada rincón de la escuela, incluso puede sentirse la reverberación en los pies, mientras se propaga por el suelo. Al levantarme, veo como los demás alumnos se dirigen de nuevo a los baños. Al parecer, la costumbre de allí es darse un baño al empezar y otro al acabar la jornada. Más adelante descubriré que es justamente así para empezar y acabar el día de la misma manera. Nos damos un baño en las calientes aguas de la fuente, aunque es más corto que el de la noche, y tras el baño me visto con mi yukata, aunque uno de los alumnos extranjeros me indica que no vamos a comer, sino a un arroyo que fluye cerca de la escuela.

Extrañado, sigo al grupo y, tras bordear lo que me parece un jardín de piedra, llego a la parte este de la escuela, donde, efectivamente, se encuentra el arroyo. Os he mencionado el jardín de piedra. Bien, jardín no sé yo si sería la palabra más adecuada. Se trata de una extensión plana cubierta de guijarros que parecen simular las olas del mar y unas piedras dispuestas en patrones geométricos. Descubro que se llama jardín Zen y que los más veteranos acuden a estudiar ante él, pero está terminantemente prohibido pisarlo. Tomando nota mental de eso, me fijo que los alumnos toman un cuenco de manera de un cesto que hay al lado del arroyo y toman un poco de agua. Cada uno un poco, luego se dirigen dentro del edificio. Los imito y siguiéndolos con mi bol lleno de agua cristalina, veo que estoy de vuelta en el comedor, donde los alumnos están calentando el agua con sus varitas. En ese momento es cuando uno de los instructores se acerca y me explica que, efectivamente, cada alumno, por la mañana, toma su propia agua para hacer el té, pero nunca se lo toman ellos, sino que cada alumno prepara el té y se lo ofrece a otra persona. Así todos se esfuerzan, dado que nunca saben a quién le tocará beber el suyo, y esa persona podría, otro día ofrecérselo a ellos.

Tras darle mi bol a una alumna de primero, otra alumna de unos diecisiete años me ofrece el suyo con una leve reverencia. Intento hablar con ella, pero no habla nada de inglés, así que me limito a devolverle la reverencia. Luego miro mi bol, es un té verde con mucha espuma y al probarlo descubro que es, con diferencia, el té más amargo que he tomado. El desayuno transcurre sin mucha más novedad, tras el té se toman algunas pastas de arroz, que saben dulce y supongo que son para camuflar el amargo sabor del té, aunque ya dudo, porque en esta cultura todo parece esconder un segundo significado o una enseñanza.

Salgo del comedor tras almorzar – y la, por supuesto obligada reverencia al salir – y me dirijo a un aula del segundo piso. Según el horario me toca herbología, aunque me fijo que los alumnos que entran se dirigen a la clase diciendo algo que suena como _Ikebana._ El profesor ya está allí y no habla nada de inglés, por lo que un alumno que dice ser _sempai _acude. Él habla un poco de inglés y me explica que sempai no es su nombre, sino que significa veterano y es su función ayudar a alumnos nuevos o más jóvenes, o en mi caso, que no dominan el idioma. Me explica que el Ikebana es una forma de la herbología, concretamente el cuidado de las plantas y el hacer arte con ellas. Le pregunto por qué hacer arte es tan importante y me cuenta que las plantas también tienen energía y que, mediante el arte del Ikebana, esta energía se mantiene mejor, haciendo que se echen a perder más tarde. Así pues, no se trata solo de un aspecto artístico, también es pragmático. Sin embargo, es muy difícil y durante la lección cometo bastantes errores. Mi sempai aprovecha para explicarme cosas, como que es un arte que también hacen los muggles, aunque ellos no pueden aprovechar sus propiedades mágicas. También me explica que tiene un origen ceremonial, ya que en muchas ocasiones es un regalo de ceremonias que esconde el mensaje de desearle salud y energía a la persona que se le regala.

Tras la clase de Ikebana, me toca una clase de Adivinación. Me pregunto cómo realizarán allí la adivinación, dado que parece que muchas costumbres son diferentes. La clase está en el ático de la escuela, y aunque es de día, está totalmente a oscuras. Alrededor de un planisferio mágico, el profesor, que habla inglés, aunque tiene un marcado acento indio y claramente no habla japonés, les explica a los alumnos los movimientos de los planetas y como éstos influyen en el plano astral. Les explica fundamentos básicos de campos de energía y de planos astrales. En cierto modo, los mapas estelares son parecidos a los de occidente, aunque como la Tierra es redonda, se ven otras estrellas. También explican el horóscopo, aunque el suyo se basa en animales, y explican los patrones que rigen cada criatura. Por último, hacen una revisión de la cartomancia, que dicen que verán en profundidad otros días. Le pregunto al profesor acerca de las bolas de cristal, pero me contesta que ellos no usan ese método ya que falla tantas veces que podría considerarse pseudomagia, incluso aunque escuelas de prestigio lo utilicen.

Al contrario que el día anterior, que llegué por la mañana, pero más tarde, hoy me toca hacer tres clases. La siguiente clase es de encantamientos, y se realiza en un patio interior de la escuela. Tras llegar hacia allí, la profesora, una anciana japonesa que habla el inglés casi con la misma fluidez que Iwata – sensei, nos explica algunos hechizos. Debo confesar que nunca fui extremadamente hábil con los encantamientos, así que, me van saliendo, pero tenía algunos movimientos de varita olvidados. Ella se da cuenta y me ofrece un cuadrado de papel. Me indica que debo hacer unas figuras siguiendo sus pasos. Al preguntarle, me dice que es el arte del _Origami_ o el arte de doblar papel para conseguir un objetivo y que es exactamente igual que con la magia. Su objetivo es que vuelva a aprender a, primero separar todos los pasos de un movimiento y recordarlos por separado y, segundo, que los integre. Dice que es lo mismo que con los movimientos de varita. A pesar de que me da un poco de vergüenza, descubro que hay otros alumnos así. La profesora no grita si hay algún error, pero es firme en decidir qué alumnos necesitan prestar más atención a los movimientos y cuales ya están listos para progresar.

Finalmente, vuelvo a tomar la varita y ejecuto algunos hechizos. Algunos salen mejor, otros aún no salen, pero ella parece complacida. Me he dado cuenta de que ningún profesor alza la voz o se enfada cuando algo no sale. Parece como si tuvieran un montón de estrategias remotas para enseñar los pasos a los demás y, de nuevo, vuelvo a sentir que todo en esa escuela tiene otro significado. Me aventuro a decírselo a la profesora y ella, tras una sonrisa, me dice que ya me voy integrando y que eso es justo lo que quieren que aprenda durante mi estancia. Dejándome con más dudas que respuestas, se marcha y yo me dirijo en dirección contraria al comedor, dado que, tras las tres clases, ya se ha hecho la hora de la comida.

Podría detallar cómo fueron los demás días o las demás clases, pero eso dejaría de ser un reportaje para ser un diario de bitácora. Os diré que el resto de las asignaturas se realizaron siguiendo la misma estructura de reverencias, alumnos practicando y respeto. Incluso en pociones, los alumnos mayores hacían las tareas más difíciles mientras los más jóvenes hacían las más sencillas. Incluso había alumnos mayores que ponían ejercicios a los más jóvenes, como verificar las temperaturas de la poción, cortar ingredientes o cocerlos o cosas así.

Así llegué a mi último día en la escuela, disfrutando de la experiencia como si volviera a ser alumno. Ya me iba hablando con algunos alumnos que también hablaban mi lengua y había aprendido algunas palabras en japonés, como tatami, que era el suelo blando, hecho con pasta de arroz y vegetales, y que era ideal para ir descalzo. También había aprendido valiosas lecciones y puntos de vista diferentes. Para acabar, me invitaron a un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Francamente, esperaba ver algo de bajo nivel, acostumbrado como estoy a las ligas europeas. Pero lo que me encontré fue de arrebato. Los cazadores volaban a velocidades muy superiores a las que se vuela en Europa, no porque las escobas europeas no permitan esa velocidad, sino porqué para los europeos, no tiene cabida forzar siempre las escobas al máximo, sobre todo por tema seguridad. Es peligroso hacer algo así, y los accidentes, según me explicó el director de la escuela, son normalmente más graves que los accidentes europeos, en promedio.

Las prendas de los uniformes de Quidditch son como las occidentales, salvo por el hecho de que ellos llevan gafas protectoras para resguardar los ojos de los golpes de viento. Los golpeadores son como los occidentales, aunque a simple vista me parece apreciar que los bates son más finos largos que los nuestros. Sin embargo, por lo que veo, su función es la misma, así como su técnica. El guardián va totalmente sin protección, según ellos para poder ser más rápido. No duda en lanzarse de la escoba para parar los tantos, haciendo acrobacias en el aire. Por último, su buscador o buscadora, ya que no puedo distinguir sus rasgos, es la única figura que sí cambia. Esa persona va totalmente tapada, sólo se le ven los ojos tras las gafas protectoras. Me dicen que es para que el resto de los jugadores de ambos equipos no puedan verle la cara y no puedan saber si ha visto la Snitch. Su misión es volar en círculos y en movimientos caóticos y lanzarse contra objetivos falsos para así despistar al otro buscador. Incluso puede llegar a intentar engañar al otro para que sea golpeado por una Bludger. Al preguntar cómo es que aceptan eso en una sociedad tan centrada en el honor, me responde Iwata – sensei que justamente por ser tan importante el honor y la disciplina, alguien que se deja engañar merece el golpe de Bludger. También me dice que entrenan en absolutamente todas las condiciones, incluso con lluvias de ceniza o con tifones, salvo en casos en los que realmente la muerte sea un peligro muy real.

Acaba el partido de entrenamiento y con ello, mi tiempo en la escuela. Volvemos hacia la cabaña del traslador donde llegué y allí me saluda el mismo samurái que el primer día me sorprendió. Esta vez me saluda formalmente, como si fuera uno más. Iwata – sensei se despide de mí, y me autoriza a contarlo todo, menos los detalles exactos de la ubicación de la escuela, algo que, sinceramente, tampoco sabría describir. Me despido con una reverencia imitándolo a él, aunque la mía es más torpe, pero él me mira y parece complacido. Tras una sonrisa se aleja y yo me dirijo a la cabaña, donde está mi ropa occidental y mis calcetines. En todo este tiempo, no había caído que mis zapatos no habían viajado conmigo así que supongo que estarían en aquel santuario. Me visto y automáticamente el yukata se vuelve rosa y desaparece, junto al obi y las zoris. Me imagino que se limpiará y volverá a ser de otro alumno.

Sonriendo, abro la puerta corredera a la sala donde el sable, que ahora sé que se llama katana, está clavado en la piedra. Lo tomo con ambas manos, sorprendido por qué ahora lo tomo con más seguridad que la primera vez. También me he dado cuenta de que en mi breve estancia aquí incluso me ha cambiado la manera de caminar. Noto la familiar sensación del traslador y pronto me hallo en la misma habitación, sólo que al salir hay pasillos y oficinas. Me muevo mucho más silenciosamente que mi primera vez y, al salir, el mismo guía que me atendió me saluda con su inglés y me pregunta por la experiencia. Le digo en voz baja que no sabría por dónde empezar y me responde que lo entiende, y que sin duda me ve distinto. Sonriendo, me señala un pequeño estante de bambú verde, sobre el cual están mis zapatos. Me los pongo en silencio y le agradezco su hospitalidad. Me contesta que ellos también se alegran de recibir gente y que esperan que les llegue mi reportaje. Les prometo hacerles llegar una copia por lechuza y, tras ese intercambio final me señala hacia fuera, donde una copa me espera. Es el traslador oficial del Ministerio Británico de Magia. Salgo del santuario y esta vez el silencio no me molesta, sino que me deja oír con claridad otros sonidos como el agua o incluso el zumbar de los insectos que pasan cerca mio.

Lanzo una última mirada al santuario y tomo la copa con ambas manos. De nuevo el familiar murmullo y la sensación de ingravidez, antes de aterrizar en la sala de trasladores del Ministerio. Una vez allí, abro la puerta y de repente, me siento una hormiga en una ciudad de gigantes. El murmullo de todos los trabajadores del Ministerio y la cantidad de gente me contrastan con lo que yo acabo de vivir. Tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarme a tantos estímulos y tan caóticos, pero, aunque me parezcan ruidosos, a su vez también me reconfortan. Londres es así, caótica, ruidosa, sin tantas reglas, pero a la vez, llena de una vida diferente. Un tipo de magia diferente a la oriental. Y en estas últimas líneas, me pregunto si alguna vez llegará a existir una cooperación mágica internacional entre todas las naciones mágicas.


End file.
